The Reunion
by SuzSeb
Summary: AU. This is the sequel to my original story: The Station. You will be a little lost if you don't start with that story. So: Who is after Sam, and why? What happens at the JTF2 Reunion? Who is there, and why does Sam dread it? Spoilers up to Slow Burn.
1. Chapter 1

FF_992224_308751475 3/10/2013

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this beginning to the next phase of my Sam Braddock story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Anyone or anything new - that's mine.

* * *

Toronto Police Strategic Response Unit Sniper Sam Braddock was nervous. He wasn't about to share that fact with his teammate and fiancée, Julianna "Jules" Callaghan, though. They were in his truck, heading towards a reunion of Sam's old JTF2 unit from Afghanistan. Sam just wasn't sure how his ex-teammates were going to react to seeing him again. He hadn't seen most of them since he left Afghanistan three and a half years ago. And that wasn't the high point of his military career. Not that he'd had a particularly great relationship with most of them before that, either. A lot of them resented him because he was the general's son.

"Relax, Sam," Sam shouldn't have been surprised that Jules knew how anxious he felt; in addition to being his girlfriend, she was his best friend. "Worst case scenario, we'll spend the afternoon with Pete and Justin and his family." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "That'll be fun, won't it?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled tightly, not completely reassured, "I really do enjoy Justin's kids." But he knew that some of his ex-teammates from JTF2 wouldn't be so easy to dismiss.

"Braddock," growled the tall brown-haired bear of a man standing at the entrance to the picnic area in the park. His eyes examined Sam, head to foot and back again before flicking to Jules just long enough to say, "Ma'am," and then returning to his wary observation of Sam. "I didn't think you'd actually show," he continued to Sam.

"Bryan," Sam acknowledged, tilting his head in response. His face was calm and composed with no hint of emotion showing. "Pete and Justin insisted," he replied to Bryan's comment. Taking Jules' hand in his he continued, "This is my fiancée, Jules Callaghan. Jules, Bryan Jamison."

As Bryan nodded again to Jules, he politely held his hand out to shake hers. After releasing her, he moved slightly to the side, giving Sam and Jules room to move past him. His eyes flicked to Sam's right shoulder before they began moving, and he asked, "How'd you break your collarbone?"

Sam shrugged his left shoulder, "An incident at work," was all he said.

Bryan just nodded silently in response, letting the couple move past him into the picnic area that was already teaming with people.

Before they'd taken more than twenty steps, Sam was hailed again; this time by two men standing together. One was a tall, skinny man, almost gangly, with a shock of bright red hair and green eyes. The other was shorter and more filled-out, with golden brown hair and brown eyes. It was the second man who called out good naturedly, "Hey, Braddock, long time, no see!"

"Hey, Frank," Sam responded, lips twisting in a very faint imitation of a smile. "How's it going?"

"I can't complain," Frank smirked.

His companion smacked him on the shoulder. "Yes, you can. You complain all the time," He grinned at Sam. "Braddock," he nodded his head in greeting. Turning his attention to Jules, he asked, "And who is this lovely lady?"

Sam smiled down at Jules. It was a real smile that actually reached his eyes. He was still smiling when he turned to the red-head and said, "This is my fiancée, Jules Callaghan." He stopped, startled, when he saw the red-head sigh and pull out a twenty, handing it to Frank. Then he started laughing – full-out belly laughing, struggling for breath, he was laughing so hard.

"Uh, Sam, what's up?" Jules asked, slightly concerned at Sam's extreme reaction.

It took Sam a few minutes to compose himself enough to respond. "I forgot about that bet," he said, his eyes still crinkling with mirth. He turned to Jules. "Sean Morrissey," he nodded at the red-head, "bet Frank Mueller," he nodded at the brunette, "that my face would crack if I ever really smiled." His eyes widened when the red-head sighed again and pulled out another twenty. "What's the second twenty for?" he asked.

"I bet that the world would end if you ever really laughed," Sean said morosely. "Wait a minute, you knew about that bet?" he gaped at Sam.

Sam laughed again. "Of course I did," he grinned, "why do you think I never smiled around you guys?"

"Not fair," Sean grumbled, grabbing at and missing the money in Frank's hand.

"Hey, I told you it was a sucker bet," Frank grinned. He quickly pocketed the money before Sean could make another attempt.

"Did you know Sam knew?" Sean frowned at Frank.

"Naw," Frank drawled. "I've just seen Sam smile before."

"Have not!" Sean exclaimed.

"Have, too!" Frank smirked back.

"That's enough, you two," a female voice interjected. A young blond woman approached, shaking her head. "I swear, you two act more immature than any of my kids."

Sam turned with a smile, "Sarah," he greeted.

"Sam," the blond returned his smile and gave him a quick one-armed hug. She turned to Jules. "And you must be Jules," she smiled brightly at the SRU officer. "It's great to finally meet you."

Jules smiled tentatively back, quickly examining the other woman. Her smile became less tentative when she realized the sincerity in Sarah's expression. "It's nice to meet you, too," she said softly. Then a quick smile flitted across her face. "I can't wait to meet your kids," she darted a glance at Sam. "I'm having a hard time picturing Sam babysitting." Her eyes gleamed with good humor.

Sam squirmed, a faint hint of red spreading across his face. But he was interrupted before he could respond by a high-pitched voice screaming, "Uncle Sammy! Hey, look, it's Uncle Sammy!" Before anyone could say anything else, three child-shaped projectiles impacted Sam's legs, nearly knocking him over. He'd had just enough time to brace himself before impact.

"Uncle Sammy!" the trio crooned in unison. Sam started laughing again. His good hand leaned down and started tickling the small bodies hugging his legs.

Shrieking laughs responded to the tickling. Sam staggered slightly, pulled off-balance by the wriggling bodies attached to his legs.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

FF_992224_1491901412 3/11/2013

A/N - I totally forgot this in Chapter 1, so I'm updating quickly. This story is completely written. It's thirteen chapters long and will be followed by the final story in this arc called "The End", which I am currently starting. No estimate on the completion of that story, but I'll be updating this one every week until all 13 chapters are published. Hopefully by then I'll be close to finishing the next. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or anyone you recognize.

* * *

"_Uncle Sammy!" the trio crooned in unison. Sam started laughing again. His good hand leaned down and started tickling the small bodies hugging his legs._

_Shrieking laughs responded to the tickling. Sam staggered slightly, pulled off-balance by the wriggling bodies attached to his legs._

"All right, that's enough," Sarah admonished. "Uncle Sam hurt his shoulder; he can't rough-house with you like he usually does."

"Does it hurt, Uncle Sammy?" the youngest girl asked softly, reaching up towards Sam's shoulder. Her long, straight blond hair and green eyes framed her five year-old, plump, heart-shaped face.

Sam quickly crouched down to get to her level. "A little, Adele," he admitted softly. "But the doctor took good care of it and it's already starting to heal."

"Uncle Sammy, Daddy told Mommy that you almost died." There were tears in the red-haired, seven year-old's green eyes. She reached out for Sam again, holding tight to his shirt.

"I'm ok, Madison," Sam reassured her gently. "The man who hurt me was going to hurt me some more, but Team Two was able to stop him." He softly smoothed a hand down the long red curls, before hugging her quickly again.

"Did they shoot him?" the slender, ten year-old boy asked belligerently. "Because I would'a shot him."

"It doesn't matter, Matt," Sam said sternly. "What matters is that they stopped him. He can't hurt me anymore and I'm going to be fine. Ok?" He reached out and ran his hand through the short brunette curls.

"He really can't hurt you anymore?" Matt asked, his eyes examining his "uncle" from head to toe.

"He really can't hurt me anymore," Sam reassured, tousling the curls before pushing himself to his feet. He watched the kids run off towards the swings. He was touched by their concern, but looked at Sarah hesitantly, wondering if he was handling this the right way.

"They're ok," Sarah said softly. "They were just worried that you weren't. Like Pete told you, they heard us talking and got really upset. You talking to them on the phone reassured them some, but until they actually saw you, they were sure we were just humoring them. Now that they've seen you, they'll be fine."

Sam nodded, smiling gratefully at Sarah. Before anyone else could begin speaking, a sharply-dressed couple joined the group. The young woman spoke, her perfectly made-up face smirking as she addressed Sam. "Sam," her voice purred as she spoke his name. "How have you been?"

Sam could see Jules' hackles rise. He quickly grabbed her left hand, straightening out the fist it had become. He drew it up to his cheek, silently meeting her eyes, his love shining down at her, his amusement at her instinct to protect him glinting there as well. For a moment, for the two of them, there was no one else in the world as they shared their feelings with each other. Then a throat clearing broke the moment. Sam blinked and smiled down at his love. Jules had let him know that night when they'd gotten home from the hospital that Natalie had told the team about Angela and what'd happened when he'd deployed for the first time. He was touched at her protective streak. He hadn't deliberately taken Jules' left hand, but he smirked a little in response to Angela's gasp at the ring shining on Jules' finger.

Turning his head and pressing a gentle kiss to her hand, Sam let it fall as he spoke. "Jules, this is Angela and Toby Reinhardt." He turned his head and acknowledged the couple with a nod before finishing with, "Angela, Toby, this is my fiancée, Jules Callaghan."

Angela lost the smirk and nodded stiffly. Toby spoke smoothly, "Congratulations, Braddock." He looked away for a moment and then continued, "I'm sorry, we need to speak to some people." He quickly ushered his wife away.

Sam grinned when a dark-red-haired, well-built man came up behind Sarah, sliding an arm around her waist, drawling, "Gee Braddock, you sure know how to clear a room."

Sam plastered a fake innocent look on his face, "Damn, Justin, you think it was something I said?" he asked.

"Oh, no, it was definitely something you did," Pete Mills sauntered up, elbowing Frank Mueller out of his way.

Sam raised a brow, the fake innocence fading, "And that would be…?"

"I'd have to say, falling in love with this lovely woman," Sarah chimed in, a wide smile on her face. "Angela definitely didn't count on you showing up with a fiancée."

"No, she just wanted to show you up with her Lieutenant husband," Frank smirked. "She didn't suspect that you might not care."

"Rumor is, the marriage isn't really working very well," Sean mused. "I bet she was trying to show you what you're missing." He winked at Jules. "Toby tries, but he's no Sam Braddock."

"And that show you just put on let her know that there was no way you were still on the market," Sarah smiled at both of them.

Sam and Jules exchanged a confused glance. "Show?" Jules asked, uncertainly.

Sam's brow creased into a frown. "We weren't putting on a show," he said slowly, irritation in his voice.

In the background, Sean murmured, "And there's the Sam Braddock we know and love."

"Oh, **we** know that," Justin said, smiling reassuringly at Sam. "But I'll bet that Angela took that as aimed specifically at her."

Again Sam and Jules exchanged a glance. Then Sam shrugged and said, "I could care less what Angela believes." He laced his fingers with Jules' and squeezed reassuringly. Jules just smiled back at him, and pulled his hand up for a kiss.

Justin smiled at them again. "So are you going to formally introduce me?" he asked, his tone gently mocking.

"Jules, this is Justin Carlson," Sam bowed mockingly back at Justin. "Justin, Jules Callaghan."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Justin said, his tone still gently mocking.

Now Jules frowned at him. "I guess Corporal Mills didn't explain that my name is not ma'am," she snapped out.

Justin winced as Sarah pinched his arm. "Sorry, Jules," he said, pain slightly coloring his tone.

Jules and Sarah exchanged amused glances. Before anything else could be said, Sam was again inundated with child-like projectiles. "Uncle Sammy," was chorused over and over.

* * *

A/N: I hate when authors say they won't post until they get a certain number of reviews. I will post a chapter of this story every Monday until it's complete, whether you review or not. I do, however, appreciate each and every one I receive, whether I respond to you directly or not. So please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

FF_992224_4729342 3/11/2013

A/N - AU.

* * *

_Jules and Sarah exchanged amused glances. Before anything else could be said, Sam was again inundated with child-like projectiles. "Uncle Sammy," was chorused over and over._

Sarah was laughing with Sam, while the others were staring in amazement. But it was when Sam clapped his hands and said, sternly, "All right, shrimps, settle down," and the kids fell silent, looking up at him expectantly, that the jaws dropped. Sam flashed a grin around the group before crouching down to the kids again. Their heads came together and whispers floated out. The others strained, but they couldn't tell what was being said.

Finally the group broke apart, and Matt asked gravely, "Mommy, may we play hide and seek with Uncle Sammy?"

Sarah smiled and said, "Yes, you may."

Matt nudged Sam and nodded at Jules. "Now it's your turn, Uncle Sammy."

Sam flashed a grin up at Jules, "Auntie Jules, may I play hide and see with the three munchkins?" he asked, his expression becoming as grave as Matt's, though his eyes still glinted with humor.

Jules replied just as gravely, in keeping with the apparent ceremony of the situation, "Of course you may, Uncle Sammy." Her eyes laughed with Sam's.

The whole group watched, bemused as the three kids took Sam's hands and rushed off towards the trees.

"Wow," Jules breathed, her tone colored with wonder.

"Yeah," Sarah sighed. "Sam will make a wonderful father." She shared another soft smile with Jules.

Meanwhile, Sam and the three kids were headed towards a lightly wooded area. Sam quickly established the boundaries, and the kids scattered. He counted loudly to thirty, and then moved through the woods, searching for the kids. After a half-hour, and several rounds with the kids, Sam was getting tired. He gently explained to the kids that this would be the last round. They quickly scattered as he counted again. He headed deeper into the trees, looking down at the undergrowth, searching for the munchkins.

Sam was stunned, falling to his knees when something connected solidly with the back of his head. He tried to fight, but his wounded shoulder slowed him down and he was flat on his stomach, his good arm jerked up behind his back within a few minutes. His right arm was pinned beneath his body and his right shoulder ignited with agony. Sam breathed heavily, struggling to keep the sounds of his pain inside. He knew the children were still hidden close by. He had to keep them safe.

Blinking back the tears caused by the intense pain, Sam looked around quickly. His eyes widened just a fraction when his eyes met the scared eyes of Matt peering from behind a bush several feet away. Keeping his expression calm, Sam silently communicated with the young boy. Matt shook his head; he was scared, but he didn't want to leave Sam. Sam was insistent, though. Finally, Matt nodded. Sam closed his eyes in relief as Matt moved off, gathering his sisters as he went. They all went silently; Sam had been giving them training at tracking and moving through the woods.

Sam cried out when he was rolled roughly over. His sling was ripped off and the pain flared higher. Sam couldn't stop his attacker from rolling him back to his stomach and restraining his arms behind him with handcuffs. That just ignited even more pain in his bad shoulder. Sam knew he was in trouble. He hadn't had the opportunity to get a good look at his attacker. And he jerked when a hand in his hair indicated that his attacker was not alone.

He stared at the hand that brought the cloth in front of his face. He didn't see any identifying characteristics before the cloth cut off his vision and was tied tightly behind his head. Another cloth was pulled between his teeth, and tied so tightly it pulled his mouth into a grimace. Sam moaned as the pain spiked again.

"Shut up, Braddock," a voice whispered harshly into his ear. His head was still being pulled backwards by his hair. "You're finally getting what you deserve."

Sam tried, but he couldn't identify the voice. He grunted as his head was finally released and he curled into a ball, protecting as much of his body as he could.

A few careless kicks accompanied harsh whispers as his attackers set up a camera. Sam's blood ran cold. Someone wanted him dead, and they were paying to have it recorded so they could witness it.

Matt quickly led his sisters away from the bad men. Once they were in the clear, he left Adele and Maddie with the closest adults he knew, and ran as fast as he could for his father and mother. Jules, Sarah, Justin and Pete were sitting and chatting; getting to know each other. Every so often, someone else would stop by their picnic table and be introduced to Jules. Jules could tell how they felt about Sam from their reactions to the introduction. And they ran the gamut.

Still, the four were alone when Jules looked up and saw Matt running full out towards them. Dread pooled in her stomach as she took in Matt's pale and tear-streaked face. The others noticed the change in her expression and followed her gaze. Sarah gasped in shock and Pete and Justin's expressions grew grim.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, cliffhanger! But the next installment will be here next week. So hang on till then!


	4. Chapter 4

FF_992224_1063378736 3/18/2013

A/N: AU. I'm feeling generous today, so I'm publishing a little early.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint

* * *

_Still, the four were alone when Jules looked up and saw Matt running full out towards them. Dread pooled in her stomach as she took in Matt's pale and tear-streaked face. The others noticed the change in her expression and followed her gaze. Sarah gasped in shock and Pete and Justin's expressions grew grim._

"Pete," Jules snapped. When he turned his attention to her, she tossed him her keys. "There's a lockbox in Sam's truck. I'll need the Remy and ammunition you'll find there."

Pete nodded and took off without saying a word.

Justin had moved to intercept Matt. Picking him up, he quickly carried him to Jules and Sarah. "Breathe, Mattie," he encouraged gently. "It's ok, just breathe." When Matt had calmed slightly, Jules took over.

"What happened, Matt? Where are your sisters and Uncle Sam?" Jules queried gently.

"The bad men took Uncle Sam," Matt blurted, tears streaming down his face.

"Where are your sisters?" Justin asked, keeping his voice soft, but his eyes were frantic.

"They're with Uncle Frank and Uncle Sean," Matt said, pointing back the way he'd come, where Frank Mueller and Sean Morrissey were bringing the girls toward their parents.

Justin sagged in relief for just a moment, before turning his attention back to Matt. "Where did the bad men take Uncle Sam?" he asked.

"They hitted him over the head with a branch," Matt said, holding back his sobs bravely. "He foughted them, but they got him down."

"Where, Matt?" Jules asked, keeping her voice calm and gentle. Her phone was in her hand, texting the Team One Sergeant, even as she soothed information from the young boy.

"In the trees," Matt said, calming even more. He smoothed out the dirt and drew a small map with his finger. Jules was impressed. "Uncle Sammy always tells us the boundaries with a map like this," Matt explained. "So's we know the rules."

"How many bad men did you see, Matt?" Jules needed as much information as she could get, even though she felt guilty for pushing the obviously traumatized young boy. She quickly took a picture of Matt's map and sent that after the text.

"I saw two," Matt said. He reached out to Jules. "They both had hand guns and rifles. And one of them had a heavy backpack."

"Good job, Matt," Jules praised, tousling his hair just like Sam had earlier. She desperately hoped that wouldn't be the last time he was able to do that.

She turned and met up with Pete as he hurried back with the Remy in its case. Accepting the rifle, she quickly jogged toward the location Matt had indicated. She could feel Pete and Justin following. As she moved, Jules opened a pocket in the rifle case and pulled out an earpiece. Slipping it into place without missing a step, she said quietly, "I'm online." Jules silently sighed with relief as she heard the reassuring voices in her ear, relaying their close positions. She responded by passing on Matt's information regarding Sam's assailants.

Sam couldn't hold back his cries of pain as one of his attackers kicked him for several moments, while the other set up the camera. Fear coated his throat and tears threatened at his eyes when he was pulled into a kneeling position. His breath stuttered in his throat for a moment, while his mind flashed back to what had almost happened a week ago. And then he took control and forced the images and feelings back. If he wanted to have a chance to survive this, Sam had to be clear-headed and ready to act.

Sam steeled himself and yet forced his body to be as loose as it could, bound and hurting as he was. He knew he might only have micro-seconds to act and his reflexes and mind must be ready. He forced himself not to react as his attackers discussed the best camera angles to record his execution. He had to fight his natural inclination to pull away when the gun was placed against his left temple. It was totally surreal: to be back in this situation again within a week. Sam knew it was a clue as to who was behind this, but he couldn't focus on that now. Now he had to focus on staying alive.

"Hurry up," the voice near his left shoulder growled. "Anyone could show up at any time. We need to get this done and get gone."

"Almost there," the other voice replied.

There was a moment of startled reaction when suddenly voices yelled, "SRU, freeze! Drop your guns! Let me see your hands!"

That frozen moment was what Sam was waiting for. He quickly fell slightly backward and to his right, pivoting: first on his knees, and then on his hips, swiveling his feet towards the subject on his left. The gun went off, but not before Sam's feet had swept the subject's feet out from under him. The bullet went into the ground in front of Sam, and he lay there in agony as his teammates swiftly took down the two men who threatened him. Sam's teeth were clenched into the fabric of his gag to hold back the cries of pain that fought to get free. The agony burned in his shoulder, moving out in throbbing waves from his broken bones that had grated together with his quick movement.

Jules, Pete and Justin had stopped short when they came into view of Sam and the two subjects. Jules quickly stripped the rifle from its case, bringing it up and into place in one graceful movement. "I have the solution," she said quietly, forcing herself to ignore the man who had become her life as he knelt there with the gun at his head. Her rifle was aimed at the man behind the camera. It was one of the hardest things she had to do: ignore the man threatening Sam to focus on the other. But she did. She trusted her teammates with her life, which meant she also trusted them with Sam's.

Jules and the two military officers stood firm as the rest of Team One burst into view shouting. Pete whistled and Justin let out an admiring curse as they watched Sam's movement to free himself.

* * *

A/N: Next installment - next week. I don't know how realistic this is, but that's why they call it fiction - right?


	5. Chapter 5

FF_992224_1072206395 3/19/2013

A/N: AU. For those of you who celebrate Easter - Happy Easter! For everyone else, I hope you have a great Sunday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint

* * *

_Jules and the two military officers stood firm as the rest of Team One burst into view shouting. Pete whistled and Justin let out an admiring curse as they watched Sam's movement to free himself. _

"So that's how he did it," Justin murmured.

Pete just shook his head, muttering, "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

They stayed out of the way as Team One: Ed Lane, Raf Rousseau, Spike Scarlatti and Greg Parker quickly moved in and secured the two subjects. Justin's eyes narrowed in concern when he noticed that no one moved to release Sam where he lay in agony. He moved forward himself, even as Jules was easing the rifle down from its aimed position.

"Justin, wait," Jules said urgently, handing the rifle to Pete and moving forward to intercept the other man.

That brought the military man into Sergeant Greg Parker's notice. "Please stay back," Parker urged quietly, stepping between Sam and Justin.

"Why isn't anyone helping Sam?" Justin demanded, hotly.

"Because we've discovered it's best to let Jules handle these situations," Raf said, on his way by, pushing one subject before him. "Right now, Sam isn't paying any attention to anyone or anything. He's hurting badly and probably in shock. Another man in his face is only going to get one reaction."

"Yeah," Ed said, bringing the other subject, the one who'd threatened Sam with the gun, along with a bruising grip. He glared at the subject before directing his attention back to Justin. "And it's likely to be a violent one. Jules can get him sorted much quicker and easier than any of us." He nodded to where Jules was already kneeling next to Sam. "And besides, none of us want to get in between Jules and Sam when either of them has been hurt or threatened in any way. It's much safer for all of us."

Justin took a deep breath and relaxed, now that he realized that no one was ignoring Sam and his injuries. He watched as a medic came up, but waited for Jules' gesture before joining her next to Sam. Justin heard Jules call him Steve as he turned back to his comrade. Pete was just closing the rifle case after making sure the safety was on and everything secured. Justin's eyes widened as he took in the group of spectators standing a distance behind Pete, silently watching the proceedings. And then he flinched when he heard the General's voice, clearing a path through the group.

Sam heard the General's voice as well, and began forcing himself to his feet. "I'm ok," he insisted, glaring Steve back and using Jules' shoulder as leverage to get himself upright.

"You are **not** ok," Jules returned, but under her breath. She knew how unreasonable Sam was when it came to his relationship with his father. She shrugged Steve back, but gestured that he should stay close as she followed Sam towards the crowd that had formed.

Two voices could be heard arguing near the crowd. "This is a military matter," one voice insisted loudly. "It should have been handled by military security!"

"Constable Braddock is no longer in the military," the other voice returned, just as loudly. "His security is the Toronto Police's responsibility. And we don't take that responsibility lightly. Team One was in position to respond to any threat!"

"You call that responding to a threat?" the first voice laughed disparagingly. "Sam would have been dead if he hadn't moved to save himself."

Before the other voice, Commander Holleran's voice, could respond, Sam stepped in. He literally stepped in between his father and the Commander, facing the General. "With all due respect," he snapped, "the two of you need to stop bickering in public like two-year-olds!" He glared at the General, allowing the Commander to move back and ostensibly check in with Sergeant Parker. That left Sam to face his father alone. And his father transferred all his anger to Sam.

"What the **hell** were you thinking?" the General stormed, stomping up to Sam and glaring. "You put everyone here at risk, and made yourself a target! Why on earth would you attend such a public function just a week after the last attack?" He stopped, startled, when three small figures interposed themselves between the General and Sam.

"Don't you yell at my Uncle Sammy," Matt said, bravely, glaring up at the General. Justin groaned from behind Sam, Jules and Steve, wondering if he could just melt into the ground and refuse to claim his three children.

Sam stood there silently, nonplussed, no words coming to his mind. That was ok, because Matt and Madison had plenty to say.

"Uncle Sammy did everything right," Matt continued. "He gots us safe, and stayed alive until his teammates could rescue him. He didn't try to be a hero; he just did what he had to, and letted the rest of Team One do the rest."

"And we did what we was supposed to," Madison continued Matt's lecture. "We founded Auntie Jules and let her know that Uncle Sammy was in trouble." She smiled up at Sam before glaring just as angrily at the General. "That's what Uncle Sammy taughted us to do when there was trouble… find Auntie Jules, cause she's the bestest."

The men of Team One were grinning, standing back with Justin and Pete, watching the little kids tell the General off.

"That's what I do," Spike whispered to Justin, "find Jules and hide behind her."

"I heard that, Scarlatti," Jules muttered, shooting him a mock glare. "I'll be ready next time."

"Crap," Spike hid behind Pete.

"Don't get me involved," Pete moved away from Spike. "I think I just got back on her good side."

"Shhh," Steve shushed. He nodded to where Adele had come up behind her siblings.

She silently held her hands up for Sam to pick her up. After he picked her up with his good arm, wincing a little at the pain, she stared unblinkingly at the General for a few moments. Finally she said quietly, "I don't like you. You're mean." Then the little girl closed her eyes, laid her head on Sam's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth, clearly dismissing the floundering military officer.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think... Am I too far out there? Or on track?


	6. Chapter 6

FF_992224_2063135571 3/23/2013

A/N: I'm really enjoying writing Justin and Sarah's kids and Sam's interactions with them. I hope you are too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, unless it's someone or something from another one of my stories!

* * *

"_Shhh," Steve shushed. He nodded to where Adele had come up behind her siblings. _

_She silently held her hands up for Sam to pick her up. After he picked her up with his good arm, wincing a little at the pain, she stared unblinkingly at the General for a few moments. Finally she said quietly, "I don't like you. You're mean." Then the little girl closed her eyes, laid her head on Sam's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth, clearly dismissing the floundering military officer._

Sam silently laid his head comfortingly on top of the little girl's for a moment, before looking back at his father. The General closed his mouth and gestured sarcastically for Sam to continue, allowing the three children to escort Sam unhindered to the ambulance that had pulled up unobtrusively while everyone was focused on the altercation.

Steve met Sam and the kids there. "Are we going to have an argument about you going to the hospital?" he asked quietly, keeping his distance.

"No," Sam admitted. He was in far more pain that he was willing to let the children see.

"Uncle Sammy?" Matt was suddenly uncertain. "Are you ok, Uncle Sammy?"

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, exhaustion making itself felt along with all the other emotions swirling inside him. He swayed slightly, but didn't make a move to set Adele down. He was afraid that if he bent over, he'd collapse where he stood.

Before he could reassure the young boy, Steve spoke up. "Your Uncle Sammy is just fine, young man," he said, reassuringly. "He's tired and he's hurting some, because the shoulder that he hurt last Friday got bumped a little, but he's definitely going to be ok."

"How do you know?" Madison asked, the worry creasing her brow heartbreaking to the onlookers.

"I know because it's my job," Steve reassured, gently squeezing the young girl's shoulder. "I'm a medic and that's what I do. I'll take Uncle Sammy to the hospital and make sure the doctors take good care of him."

"Pwomise?" Adele took her thumb out of her mouth to ask.

"I promise, little miss," Steve replied. He met Sam's look of gratitude with one of concern. His concern lessened when Sarah came up and gently eased Adele out of Sam's grasp.

Sam nodded his thanks; looking back at Steve again; wondering how he was going to get into the ambulance without falling on his face. He heard Jules speaking to Pete, too quietly to understand the words. But he understood what had been discussed when Pete came up on his left side, sliding Sam's good arm over his shoulder, while Steve moved to Sam's right, supporting him without jostling the newly inflamed injury. They maneuvered him into the ambulance and onto the stretcher there. Sam let out a hiss of pain and a relieved groan, when he was finally horizontal and still. Steve waited while Jules climbed into the back with them and Pete closed the doors, before signaling to the driver to head off to the hospital.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise when the first faces that he saw when the ambulance doors opened at the hospital were Donna Sabine and Isaac Wright from Team Two. Comprehension flooded his face and he shot a glance at Jules who was in no way surprised by the presence of the other officers. It had been unofficial before, but with the second attack, Sam was officially under SRU protection. He nodded silently at the Team Two officers but didn't object as he was wheeled past them and into the Emergency Room for evaluation and treatment.

Jules was surprised at how full the waiting room was when she returned after listening to Sam's prognosis from the doctor. The rest of Team One was there, along with several groups from the picnic. Jules greeted Justin, Sarah and the kids, along with Pete Mills. And she wasn't surprised to see Frank Mueller or Sean Morrissey. But she was astonished to see Bryan Jamison.

Sergeant Troy Walker from Team Two was there, along with the three remaining members of his team. Jules was surprised again to note that General Braddock and Commander Holleran were standing near each other. They both looked uncomfortable, but Sam's words about the childishness of their bickering must have made an impression, because neither was speaking to the other. Marlene Braddock hurried up to Jules with Edith Holleran in her wake.

"How's Sam?" Marlene asked anxiously.

"He's ok," Jules replied. "His shoulder got messed up during the fight, but the doctor still thinks it can be taken care of without surgery. They are going to keep him overnight, though, after they set his shoulder again. They want to make sure everything's in place and hasn't moved before they release him."

Inspector Stainton entered the waiting room with a military officer in tow. He nodded at Jules in acknowledgement, but said, "I need Sergeants Parker and Walker to come with me."

When the two men joined him, they immediately headed towards the back of the Emergency Room where Sam was still getting treated. They paused near where Isaac Wright stood outside a cubicle looking uncomfortable.

Isaac cleared his throat and said, "You might want to wait a moment. They're re-setting his collarbone right now."

The Inspector nodded and waited patiently.

Inside the cubicle, Donna Sabine was looking anywhere but at Sam as the doctor manipulated the bones back into alignment. A grunt, a gasp, and then a deep moan of pain were all Sam let escape as the doctor finally proclaimed himself satisfied. He left the cubicle, intent on setting up the details for Sam's overnight stay. Donna silently handed Sam a damp cloth to wipe the tears of pain from his face.

"Thanks," he muttered, using his left hand to quickly clean his face.

Donna nodded, placing the used washcloth in the sink, and then slid the curtain open enough to allow the four officers to enter. She silently moved outside the cubicle, taking up a position opposite Isaac. They both looked away from the cubicle and did their best to ignore the conversation that began inside

* * *

A/N: I wonder who that other military officer is? And what exactly are they going to discuss? Hmm?


	7. Chapter 7

FF_992224_426837765 3/23/2013

A/N: Still AU.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Flashpoint or Sam (drat!)

* * *

_Donna nodded, placing the used washcloth in the sink, and then slid the curtain open enough to allow the four officers to enter. She silently moved outside the cubicle, taking up a position opposite Isaac. They both looked away from the cubicle and did their best to ignore the conversation that began inside._

Inspector Stainton began, "Sergeant Greg Parker, Sergeant Troy Walker, this is Major Robert Braddock of JTF2."

"Are you any relation to Sam?" Troy asked, curiously.

"Yes, I'm Bill's brother, so I'm Sam's uncle," the major said, brusquely. He quickly took over the conversation. "Sam, did you recognize any of your attackers this time?"

Sam huffed out a weary sigh, "No, sir. I didn't get a good look at either of their faces. And although I found their voices very familiar, I couldn't identify them. I'm pretty sure I've heard them before, though."

Major Braddock nodded. "We have identified both of them," he admitted. "It wasn't hard, given where they attacked you."

Sam just looked the question at his uncle.

"Do you remember Carl Stephenson and Martin Black?" the major asked, gently.

Sam looked startled. "They're JTF2? I figured they were hired mercenaries."

"Actually Stephenson and Black are no long with JTF2," Braddock returned. "They were both discharged with BCDs late last year."

Troy looked confused.

"Bad Conduct Discharges," Greg Parker clarified softly. He was remembering the case of two brothers, Trent and Danny, who'd followed a militia leader into trouble. A militia leader who'd received his own "Big Chicken Dinner" as Sam had described it at the time.

"Exactly," the major confirmed. "They were both caught trying to sell looted antiquities from Kandahar and discharged in lieu of prison, since the antiquities were recovered. They aren't talking. And they're not likely to start – not even to make a deal." Rob Braddock sighed, his face taking on tired lines. "We believe, however, that they were paid, or were expecting to be paid." He made eye contact with Sam, giving him a searching look. "Do you have any idea what this is all about?"

Sam nodded silently. "What's the status of SRU security clearance?" he asked quietly.

"They're cleared for anything that pertains to your safety," Rob Braddock said, surprising the three Toronto Police officers, "Inspector Stainton, Commander Holleran, and all members of Teams One and Two, as well as any other officers necessary to keep you secure." He eyed his nephew closely again. "What's your medical status?"

"The doc wants to keep me overnight. They want to keep an eye on me for a while to make sure nothing shifts out of place again, before they let me go," Sam said. He rubbed his aching forehead with his good hand. He was exhausted.

"So, they'll be releasing you tomorrow?" Inspector Stainton asked.

A throat clearing brought everyone's attention to where the doctor had entered the cubicle unobtrusively. "We'll likely release the constable tomorrow around noon," he said softly. "Until then, I'd like to ask you to allow Constable Braddock to rest. He's been through an ordeal and the next twelve hours are extremely important to his recovery." Before Major Braddock could object, the doctor continued. "I understand that you're concerned with the Constable's safety. And I'm doing my best to comply with whatever security measures you feel necessary. But I'm going to be adamant about this period of rest. It is necessary to Constable Braddock's recovery."

Major Braddock nodded, considering. "And after he's released?" he asked.

"I understand a certain amount of consultation will be necessary," the doctor said. "But I expect the constable to wear his sling to keep his shoulder immobilized; and I must insist that short meetings, no longer than two hours at a time with adequate breaks for Constable Braddock to rest, would be best."

Again the major nodded. He looked at the SRU and SIU officers. "How about if we convene all the interested parties at SRU Headquarters tomorrow at 2pm?" he asked. "That should give Sam time to rest and me time to prepare any necessary paperwork." He met the Inspector's eyes. "I'd like a list of the pertinent personnel, so I can make sure they're all cleared by then."

Inspector Stainton nodded and turned to Sam. "I'd better get started, then. I'll see you tomorrow, Constable Braddock," he said formally.

Sam just nodded and watched as he parted the curtains and left.

Major Braddock eyed the two sergeants for a moment, before allowing his rigid military brace to relax just a fraction. He moved next to Sam. "So, how are you really doing, Sammy?" he asked softly, running a hand over Sam's hair gently.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, accepting the comfort offered. "I'll be ok," he replied. "I'm just really tired, and really sore, right now."

"I'll get Jules," Rob responded, his soft tone conveying his love and concern for his nephew. He smoothed Sam's hair again, turning another gentle caress into a soft pat and then moved towards the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you rest," he ordered, and then slipped from the cubicle.

"So," Troy asked; a small smirk on his face, "how many Braddocks are there in the military?"

Sam snorted. "Too many," he muttered, grimacing up at the sergeants. Greg and Troy laughed.

"Anything we need to know before tomorrow?" Greg asked softly. He could see that Sam was on his last dregs of strength.

"I don't think anything will happen overnight," Sam admitted. "But I can't guarantee that."

"Anyone in particular we should be watching for?" Troy asked, his face showing the seriousness of his question.

"No, the man behind this wouldn't risk himself; at least not yet," Sam grimaced again, this time at the memories that threatened.

"Let it go," Greg ordered. He laid a gentle hand on Sam's good shoulder.

He was followed with Troy's, "Yeah, Sam, let Team Two have your back tonight. You just concentrate on resting until the meeting tomorrow."

The curtains moved and Jules entered the cubicle. Greg moved back as she quickly made her way to Sam's side, taking his left hand in hers and laying her right hand on his cheek. Sam turned his face into her hand and his eyes slipped closed before he even realized it. He was asleep soon after.

"Jules, you stick with Sam," Greg ordered, softly. "Team Two will have the outside, but Sam needs you in here with him so he can rest."

Jules just nodded. She didn't want to wake Sam by speaking. She knew he was a very light sleeper from his time in the military.

"We're meeting with JTF2 tomorrow at 2," Greg continued, after checking that his voice wasn't disturbing his sleeping officer.

Again Jules just nodded silently.

Both sergeants nodded back and quickly left the cubicle.

* * *

A/N: So, maybe the next installment will bring some answers...


	8. Chapter 8

FF_992224_62469723 3/23/2013

A/N: Well, I hope you're ready for this. Sam probably isn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint, but I still miss it!

* * *

"_We're meeting with JTF2 tomorrow at 2," Greg continued, after checking that his voice wasn't disturbing his sleeping officer._

_Again Jules just nodded silently._

_Both sergeants nodded back and quickly left the cubicle._

Sam was still tired the next morning when he woke alone. He could hear Jules in the bathroom of his hospital room, cleaning up. He'd had a restless night after they'd brought him up from the Emergency Room. A night filled with memories of the various times he'd had a gun held to his head playing out in vivid dreams, interrupting his sleep. He'd done his best to hide his distress from Jules, but knew he wasn't completely successful. Sam sighed softly and rested his left hand over his eyes.

He didn't move when Jules approached the bed; he'd know her footsteps and perfume anywhere. He again turned his head into the hand that stroked his cheek gently, seeking as much comfort as he could. He knew today was going to be painful. And he didn't mean physically, although that was a consideration as well. Jules silently gave him the space to pull his composure together at his own pace.

After a few long moments, Sam opened his eyes and turned his head to meet Jules' gaze. She just smiled for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly.

"A little," Sam admitted. He winced when he thought about the hospital food he'd probably receive.

Jules smirked at him. She moved a Timmy's bag into view, and then pulled a breakfast sandwich out of it. Sam's eyes widened and she explained, "Geoff Anderson and Pete Wilson from Team Two brought Timmy's when they came in this morning." She handed the sandwich to Sam.

Sam took a big bite and washed it down with the coffee she handed him. "I'll have to thank them," he said after emptying his mouth. He quickly finished the sandwich. "Have you seen Dr. Martin yet?"

"No," Jules replied. "The nurse says he should be here around 9:30. It's just 9, now." She looked appraisingly at Sam. "Do you want to get cleaned up before he gets here?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "that sounds good." He let Jules help him get cleaned up and then dressed, in the clean clothes that Spike had brought from Sam's old apartment. He still had a few changes of clothing there that he hadn't picked up yet.

Dr. Martin's checks went quickly and smoothly, and Sam was discharged by 11:30. Sam, Jules, Geoff, and Pete headed back to Jules' house where Sam was situated on the couch in front of the TV with orders to rest. Ten minutes later, he was asleep again. Jules gently stroked his cheek, and then softly settled an afghan over his body.

An hour later, Sam jerked awake, his good hand flying to his temple to reassure himself that there was no gun there. Looking around, he was relieved to see that he was alone for the moment. Hearing voices from the kitchen moving his way, Sam made an effort to slow his breathing – not wanting to worry Jules about his continuing nightmares.

By the time the others reached him, he was leaning back, watching the highlights of the game on TV, apparently relaxed.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Jules greeted him, smiling. But Sam could tell by the look in her eyes that she saw the signs his nightmare left on his face. He silently apologized for trying to hide it from her and she simply ran her hand down his cheek in acceptance. Sam silently held her hand to his cheek for a moment, and then released it, accepting the sandwich, water, and smile he was offered in exchange. After eating quickly, the four SRU officers made their way to SRU Headquarters.

Once there, they headed towards the Briefing Room where the meeting was to take place. Major Braddock stood outside, speaking on a cell phone. "No, Bill," they heard, "you're not wanted or needed here. You've already been briefed and things will go much smoother if you stay on base."

Sam inhaled sharply. He didn't want his father here during this meeting. It was going to be hard enough. He'd never discussed Afghanistan with any of his SRU colleagues. And he really didn't want to now. But he had no choice. If they were going to stop the man who wanted Sam dead, they'd have to know the full story.

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let it out in a relieved sigh after hearing his uncle continue. "That's good, then. I'll see you when I'm back on base." The Major looked up and nodded acknowledgement while winding up his conversation with his brother.

The SRU officers continued towards the Briefing Room. It stood empty for the moment; they were about fifteen minutes early. "Sam," Jules said, "why don't you have a seat and rest a little before everything gets started?"

Sam just nodded silently and took the chair at the head of the table. But he swiveled it so that it was facing away from the doorway and stared towards the window, unseeing, doing his best to keep his mind completely blank. Refusing to think about any of it was the best way to keep his emotions in check right now. Jules looked at the other two SRU officers, and then moved to stand behind Sam's chair. Geoff and Pete took up their positions at either side of the doorway: Geoff inside the room to the right and Pete outside, to the left.

It was ten minutes later, that Rob Braddock finally entered the room, with Commander Holleran and Inspector Stainton right behind. Immediately noting the tense silence, all three men simply moved to the head of the room and silently took the extra seats located there, not wanting to damage the fragile peace.

* * *

A/N: Oops! Not quite there yet. But we're a lot closer now. Hang in there...

A/N2: This chapter may be considered as filler by some, but I thought the transition was important.


	9. Chapter 9

FF_992224_1646137740 3/23/2013

A/N: Some answers coming, but maybe more questions, too...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Flashpoint

* * *

_It was ten minutes later, that Rob Braddock finally entered the room, with Commander Holleran and Inspector Stainton right behind. Immediately noting the tense silence, all three men simply moved to the head of the room and silently took the extra seats located there, not wanting to damage the fragile peace._

That peace was broken a few minutes later, though, when the remaining members of Teams One and Two entered speaking normally. Greg and Troy looked at each other, wincing, realizing that they'd somehow just changed the mood in the room. Jules silently shook her head at them to let them know that it was ok. The others had stopped talking for a moment, but continued at Jules' head shake. Jules watched as five military officers slipped into the room behind them, mostly unnoticed. She turned to the Major and watched as he acknowledged the military officers with a nod.

After glancing back at three senior officers, Commander Holleran, Inspector Stainton, and Major Braddock, for permission, Jules softly ordered, "Geoff," and nodded at the door. With her word and nod, Pete stepped inside the room, and Geoff quickly closed the door. Jules saw Sam's shoulders tighten with tension, but otherwise he didn't react.

Major Braddock moved over to Sam and spoke softly. Jules couldn't hear what was being said, but Sam nodded and slowly made his way to his feet. He turned around and silently surveyed the room. His face was composed, and his eyes hooded. Jules could tell that he was guarding his reactions closely. His composure slipped, however, when he got to the five military officers.

"Bry?" Sam asked, uncertainly, "Bry, why are you here?"

"Two reasons," Bryan Jamison replied, gently. He met Sam's eyes and held them. "First, Matt made me promise to look after you if anything ever happened to him. Before now, there wasn't any reason for me to worry about something happening to you because of Afghanistan."

The tension in the room increased exponentially, as grief flashed across Sam's face. Bryan saw the confusion on several faces and quietly explained, "I'm Lieutenant Bryan Jamison. Matt was my little brother." He saw comprehension clear the confusion from the faces of Team One. And Team Two held their peace, although he noticed that their confusion remained evident.

"I killed him," Sam said, mournfully, the grief settling in his eyes.

"An accident killed him," Bryan corrected, gently. "Remember, I was there." He looked around the room and continued. "Matt usually spotted for Sam. Since he was on special assignment, I was with Sam that day. I was several feet behind him when he found Matt's body." Shocked silence filled the room. Sam's teammates hadn't realized until then that he was the one who'd identified Matt's body.

"A bullet from my gun, fired by me, killed him," Sam insisted.

"And you were cleared to fire," Bryan rejected Sam's guilt. "It wasn't your fault that Matt was there." He returned his gaze to Sam and held his eyes again. "I never blamed you, Sam."

Sam lowered his eyes to the floor. Jules realized this was really why Sam had dreaded the reunion. He'd been afraid Bryan would be there and feared his reaction to Sam's presence. She watched silently as Bryan moved from his place near the door. He moved quickly and silently to Sam's side, his eyes on the SRU officer the whole time. Sam didn't look up, just stared silently at the floor, trying to hide his grief and pain.

Sam flinched when Bryan gently grasped his good shoulder, but continued to stare at the floor, stubbornly refusing to meet Bryan's eyes. "Matt would never blame you, either," Bryan said softly. "And you know that. He would have understood." Bryan gently squeezed Sam's shoulder until he finally lifted his head and met Bryan's eyes. Their gaze held until Sam finally nodded, the lightening of his grief obvious, and Bryan smiled a faint smile.

He held his smile, glancing quickly around the room. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to hijack the meeting. But I really think that was an important matter that needed to be addressed."

"So," Ed Lane met his gaze squarely, "what was the second reason?"

"That I'm here?" Bryan finished. His smile broadened. "You've obviously never worked with those four before." He nodded at the four military officers standing near the door. "Someone has to ride herd on them."

"Hey," Sean Morrissey objected, "I resemble that remark!"

Laughter filled the room as the tension broke. Even the major smiled, as he stepped forward. "Sam, do you want to introduce all of us? I think you're the only one who knows everyone here."

Sam nodded, his face falling back into its composed lines. He nodded back at the major, "My uncle, Major Robert Braddock, JTF2." Sam inclined his head towards the other ranking officers, "Toronto Police Special Investigations Unit Inspector Roger Stainton, Toronto Police Strategic Response Unit Commander Norman Holleran." He looked back at Bryan, "My friends, Lieutenant Bryan Jamison, and Corporals Justin Carlson, Pete Mills, Sean Morrissey, and Frank Mueller, all JTF2 as well." He turned and faced the SRU officers, "My team, Sergeant and Lead Negotiator Greg Parker, Team Leader Ed Lane, Tech Expert Spike Scarlatti, Sniper and Second Negotiator Jules Callaghan, and Constable Raf Rousseau, Toronto Police Strategic Response Unit, Team One." He nodded towards the other SRU officers. "And my protection detail, Toronto Police Strategic Response Unit Team Two: Sergeant and Negotiator Troy Walker, Team Leader and Second Negotiator Donna Sabine, Sniper Isaac Wright, Sniper Pete Wilson, Tech Expert Alex Haille, and Constable Geoff Anderson."

Rob Braddock lifted an eyebrow at Sam for permission before taking over. "I'm just going to give you all a little background before Sam gets into the details," he said quietly. "I'm pretty sure you all know Sam served two tours with JTF2 as a sniper. Well, unlike most, Sam was pretty much thrown straight into combat. Most people figured it was because he was the general's son."

"Yeah, until they saw him shoot," the irrepressible Sean Morrissey muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rob gave him a hard stare. Sean just looked back at him, innocence shining from his face. Rob rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Grins broke out on most faces, and they began to get the point that Bryan Jamison had made earlier.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's a start, right? Matt's big brother - who'd'a thought?!


	10. Chapter 10

FF_992224_1780672089 3/23/2013

A/N: AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

* * *

_Rob Braddock lifted an eyebrow at Sam for permission before taking over. "I'm just going to give you all a little background before Sam gets into the details," he said quietly. "I'm pretty sure you all know Sam served two tours with JTF2 as a sniper. Well, unlike most, Sam was pretty much thrown straight into combat. Most people figured it was because he was the general's son."_

"_Yeah, until they saw him shoot," the irrepressible Sean Morrissey muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear._

_Rob gave him a hard stare. Sean just looked back at him, innocence shining from his face. Rob rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Grins broke out on most faces, and they began to get the point that Bryan Jamison had made earlier._

"So," Troy asked, after a moment, "why was Sam just thrown in?"

Sam's face flushed a little and he turned back towards the window, unconsciously adopting a parade rest position; a sight that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Rob watched his nephew for a short moment before addressing Troy's question. "Because we already knew how capable he was." Again his eyes sought out his nephew. "Most of you probably do not know this, but when Sam was twelve, he qualified for the Olympic Shooting Team."

Shocked silence filled the room.

"Sam competed in the Olympics when he was twelve?" Raf asked, slowly.

"Actually, no," Rob replied. Confused looks shot his way. And Sam turned slightly and shot an impatient glance at his uncle. "I was there when Sam turned them down," Rob continued, ignoring his nephew's discomfort. "I'll never forget what he told them. When they asked him to be on the team, he told them that shooting is not a game, and a rifle is not a toy. A rifle is a tool: a weapon used to defend yourself, your family and your country. Everything else is just practice. The Olympic officials went away impressed, and so was I."

Silence again filled the room. And again Sam felt the flush of self-consciousness flood his skin. He knew it was useless to wish that his complexion didn't show his feelings so easily, so he continued to face away from the group, hoping to avoid the reactions of his friends. He stiffened slightly when his uncle continued. He hated this discussion of his skills and statistics.

"Although Sam was pretty much thrown right in, he was immediately successful, with mission success rates above 95 percent. And he quickly established a reputation amongst the locals. More than most, his shots seemed to them to come out of nowhere. Between his success rates, his shots coming where and when least expected, and the fact that eighty percent of his successes were headshots, the locals began calling him the Ghost."

Sam squirmed a little, hearing it said out loud like this was even more uncomfortable than hearing it from the locals back in K-bar. Although, they didn't know they were speaking to the person they were discussing at the time. He winced as his uncle continued.

"It wasn't long before they put out a bounty on him," Rob said softly.

There was a moment of shocked silence. Before anyone could express the emotions that flooded the faces in the Briefing Room, Greg Parker spoke. "Was the bounty on Sam Braddock or the Ghost?" His question stopped the others' exclamations before they started.

Rob looked approvingly at the SRU Sergeant. He appreciated when someone actually got it without being told. "The bounty was put on the Ghost," he admitted. "We're pretty sure at that point that they didn't know who the Ghost actually was."

"Who did know that Sam was the Ghost?" Troy asked, frowning.

"The only people who knew Sam was the Ghost were the top staff in JTF2 and the men in Sam's unit. The other units knew the Ghost was in Sam's unit, but they didn't know exactly who it was," Rob replied.

"So how does that connect to what's happening now?" Ed asked slowly. He was trying to put all the pieces together, but he didn't think they had all of them yet.

"Sam?" Rob prompted, after the silence stretched out for a few moments too long.

Sam sighed silently, and made sure he was composed before turning to face the room. He knew he'd need that composure. "First, let's get everyone up-to-date," he suggested softly. His face twitched when Jules silently patted the back of his chair, her stern gaze leaving no doubt as to what she expected him to do. Sam rolled his eyes even as he smiled slightly in surrender, moving swiftly to the chair and seating himself. He tilted his head backwards and raised his eyebrows at his fiancée, silently asking if she was satisfied. When she nodded, he turned back and surveyed the room again.

Ignoring the amused smiles and smirks, Sam began again. "So, what's happening now began last Thursday. I was headed in to work and stopped to get gas in my truck. While I was inside the station, a man came in with a gun. After the clerk refused to give the subject the money in the drawer, I offered to get it for him. I went behind the counter and was moving towards the register when the clerk shoved me forward. I fell into the gun and it went off into my right shoulder."

Sam ignored Bryan's muttered, "Incident at work, my ass," comment, though he winced internally.

"The subject shot the clerk in the head and was turning the gun towards me when the sirens outside stopped him. Troy Walker and Team Two responded to the call. There were four other hostages, three women and a man. The subject then demanded an unmarked car with a radio and told Troy if he didn't get it in an hour, he'd kill me in front of him. During that hour, the subject restrained my hands behind my back and restrained the other hostages' hands in front of them. Troy asked for the subject's name when he contacted him after an hour, and the subject lost control. He blindfolded me with duct tape and gagged me with a kitchen towel and duct tape." Sam paused for a moment to suppress the shudder of remembered fear.

Sam continued before anyone could ask if he was alright. "The subject positioned me on my knees in the doorway with his gun at my left temple. Fortunately for me, Pete was able to kick the back of his knee, knocking him off balance, and Isaac took the shot that neutralized him."

Sam stopped when the four military officers exclaimed in surprise, staring at Pete Mills in shock.

"You never told us you were inside that station," Justin accused, glaring fiercely at Pete.

Pete shrugged uncomfortably. "I didn't figure it was relevant," he said slowly. He glared at Sam's smirk. They both knew that he'd deliberately left out his part in the story.

Sam shrugged. "You saved my life, man." He watched Pete squirm uncomfortably for a few moments before taking pity on him and continuing. "Everything pointed to me just being in the wrong place at the wrong time, until we weren't able to identify the subject. His fingerprints had been removed and his face didn't come up on facial recognition. And the medical examiner found evidence that he'd had surgery to change his facial features." Sam watched the interest sharpen on everyone's faces. Most hadn't heard that last fact.

* * *

A/N: So, a little more about Afghanistan, and a little more about the man who tried to kill Sam in the gas station. What's next? I hope no one minds the history that I gave Sam. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

FF_992224_2079190691 3/23/2013

A/N: AU: This gets kind of heavy - so hang on tight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint

* * *

"_You never told us you were inside that station," Justin accused, glaring fiercely at Pete._

_Pete shrugged uncomfortably. "I didn't figure it was relevant," he said slowly. He glared at Sam's smirk. They both knew that he'd deliberately left out his part in the story._

_Sam shrugged. "You saved my life, man." He watched Pete squirm uncomfortably for a few moments before taking pity on him and continuing. "Everything pointed to me just being in the wrong place at the wrong time, until we weren't able to identify the subject. His fingerprints had been removed and his face didn't come up on facial recognition. And the medical examiner found evidence that he'd had surgery to change his facial features." Sam watched the interest sharpen on everyone's faces. Most hadn't heard that last fact._

"I told most of you after that incident, that it wasn't the first time I'd been in that position. And I meant specifically that position: on my knees, hands restrained behind my back, blindfolded and gagged, and the gun at my left temple." Again sharp glances were shot at Sam's face. But he wasn't giving anything away – his face was calm and composed and he didn't meet anyone's gaze for long.

Sean Morrissey broke the tense silence. "We heard rumors, Shad–…" Sean stopped at Sam's glare. "Sam. Everyone in camp was talking about rumors that you'd been captured and somehow escaped from a gun to your head."

"What did you call him?" Spike jumped on Sean's slip.

"It's not relevant," Sam interrupted, frowning intently at Spike.

"So?" Ed said. "Now you've got us all curious." He stared menacingly at Sean Morrissey. "What **were** you going to call him?"

Sean glanced apologetically at Sam and replied, "Shadow. The whole unit called Sam Shadow."

Curiosity spread on most of the SRU officers' faces, but they held their silence at Sam's continued frown.

It was Bryan Jamison who broke this tense silence. "So what really happened?" he asked quietly.

"Counting yesterday, I've been in that exact position four times." Sam said. He rubbed his forehead with his left hand, trying to massage the headache away.

Before he could continue, Rob Braddock stepped in. "Let's take a break," he suggested. Sharp looks were directed his way, silently asking "really – we were just getting to the important part." But Rob wasn't paying any attention. His focus was on his nephew. And the others reluctantly realized that Sam probably did need a break.

Even as they came to that realization, Sam himself began to object. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"I promised the doctor that you'd take a break every couple of hours," Rob insisted. "It's been an hour and a half and you can do with a short break."

Sam started to object again, but subsided when Jules gently squeezed his left shoulder. Looking up back over his shoulder again and meeting her eyes, he subsided, finally nodding in acceptance.

Team One sighed heavily in relief that he'd given in. Jules just silently handed Sam a pain pill and a glass of water, knowing that he was in pain from multiple sources. Sam quickly took the pill and leaned back, his head on Jules' stomach. He closed his eyes and struggled to relax as much as he could. He still had a difficult story to tell.

The others quietly filed out, giving Sam some privacy to relax. Sam could still hear them, however. Especially when Spike asked Sean, "So, Shadow, huh? Why Shadow?"

Frank Mueller snorted in amusement. "Have you seen Sam? Pale skin, blond hair – you dress him right and he just faded into the desert; just another shadow next to a bush."

Sam winced, but subsided again when Jules began running her hand soothingly through his hair. He did his best to clear his mind and focus on the soothing movement of Jules' hands, blocking everything else out.

Ten minutes later, Jules slowly ran her hands through Sam's hair one last time, moving them to his shoulder, gently squeezing and patting; trying to decrease the tension that'd coiled through his muscles as the others filed back into the conference room. But the break really had done him some good. His headache had faded, and the throbbing in his shoulder was fading as well.

"So, Sam, you'd just told us that you'd been in that position four times before," Greg Parker said softly, after everyone had settled back into their places in the Briefing Room.

Sam turned back towards the group and nodded. "Yes, sir," he admitted. "And the first two times, the hand holding the gun was the same." He expected the sharp glances, and kept his composure when they were shot his way. "His name is Ali Achmed Adar and he's the Al Qaeda representative to the Taliban." Silence filled the room as the police and military officers digested that information.

Sam took a deep breath and prepared to continue. "The first time we met, I'd been taken captive by Ali and his men when they came into the area I was in unexpectedly. I was there to take out the Taliban head man in a village, and Ali and his men swept in from behind us. My spotter and I were both taken captive, but Matt was able to get a message out before they could stop him." A shudder that he couldn't suppress ran through him, and Sam's face twisted in pain for a moment. "Ali was having fun," he said bitterly. "He'd decided to torture us before turning us over to his leader."

Heads jerked at that statement. "His leader?" Justin asked, "Wasn't that…?"

"Bin Laden?" Sam finished. "Yeah." Silence filled the room for several long moments as they digested the fact that the head of Al Qaeda had taken a personal interest in the capture of the Ghost.

"They had Matt hanging by his wrists from a beam running across the ceiling, and me kneeling with my hands restrained behind my back. I had two guys holding me down while Ali beat Matt with a belt." Sam had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "There wasn't anything I could do, except promise Ali that I would survive just to kill him." He took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "When he'd decided that Matt had had enough, he left him hanging there, facing me." Sam laughed, reluctantly, remembering what his friend had done next. "Matt winked at me, letting me know that he was ok." He shook his head. "But we had no idea what Ali would do next."

* * *

A/N: I know it's kind of heavy and dark - but it's important to the story.

A/N2: Coming to the end of this installment - just two more chapters to go.


	12. Chapter 12

FF_992224_1090271670 3/23/2013

A/N: So: Here's the rest of the story from Afghanistan. It's still pretty dark.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

* * *

"_Bin Laden?" Sam finished. "Yeah." Silence filled the room for several long moments as they digested the fact that the head of Al Qaeda had taken a personal interest in the capture of the Ghost._

"_They had Matt hanging by his wrists from a beam running across the ceiling, and me kneeling with my hands restrained behind my back. I had two guys holding me down while Ali beat Matt with a belt." Sam had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "There wasn't anything I could do, except promise Ali that I would survive just to kill him." He took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "When he'd decided that Matt had had enough, he left him hanging there, facing me." Sam laughed, reluctantly, remembering what his friend had done next. "Matt winked at me, letting me know that he was ok." He shook his head. "But we had no idea what Ali would do next."_

Sam took another deep breath, this time shuddering again as the memories filled his mind. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, fighting the emotions back and reporting the events as unemotionally as he could. "The first thing he did," Sam's voice was husky with his suppressed emotions, "was blindfold me. Then he shoved a dirty handkerchief into my mouth and pulled my head back by a hand in my hair. He told me he hoped my luck was good, because that was the only thing that'd save my life. I heard the rounds that he removed from the revolver hit the floor one-by-one. Four rounds hit the floor and I was afraid for a moment that he was going to double my chance of dying. Then I heard him laugh and finally the fifth round hit the floor."

"I heard the cylinder spin and felt the muzzle against my left temple," Sam continued, somehow keeping his composure mostly intact. The only thing that signified how much he was affected was the huskiness of his voice. Then he cleared his throat and said softly, "He pulled the trigger three times, drawing it out as long as he could in between, before he was interrupted. His aide came storming in, grabbing his arm just as he pulled the trigger for the fourth time. The bullet impacted the ground right in front of me – I felt the splinters hit my knees and thighs. The aide cursed at Ali, telling him that their leader was going to be arriving in twenty minutes and they needed to prepare. I wasn't able to take a breath of relief when I heard them leave, because of the dirty cloth in my mouth, but at least the gun wasn't against my temple anymore."

Sam took another deep breath. "Matt tried to keep our spirits up with a running commentary, but after ten minutes, he was out of breath and couldn't continue. So it was quiet when I heard the others entering the room. I couldn't see them, but Matt gasped out, "thank God," and I knew it was a rescue mission. They'd located us from Matt's message and sent a three man rescue team to infiltrate the camp quietly. They didn't know that Bin Laden was coming. When we told them, it was agreed that they didn't have the intel or the firepower to attempt a takedown, so they gathered us up and left. We left out of one side of the camp as Bin Laden entered on the other." Sam slowly unclenched his left hand, using it to pick up the water bottle Jules had left him. He took a long drink, using that time to regain the tattered edges of his composure.

After a few quiet moments, he continued. "That upped the bounty. Ali was furious that we'd escaped. It'd made him look bad to Bin Laden, so he was out for blood. The brass held me back from most missions, concerned that any opportunities for missions would be traps to capture me." He shook his head for a moment, remembering. "Three months later, I was officially sent deep behind enemy lines alone because the mission was imperative and they didn't want to risk both Matt and myself."

"Officially?" Bryan asked suspiciously. "That doesn't sound good."

Sam sighed. "The General had a brainstorm. They were desperate to get ahold of Bin Laden and it was thought that if the Taliban got their hands on me again, Bin Laden would come back and they'd get a chance at him." Sam flinched at the anger that roared through the room. "I was injected with a tracker, and had a trigger that would set it off when Bin Laden got there. If I could, I was supposed to get out of there as quickly as possible, because the tracker would trigger an air strike that would take out Bin Laden and his whole entourage." Again Sam flinched as the anger increased to rage. He bowed his head, as he nearly whispered, "No one expected what actually happened, though."

Concerned silence filled the room, but they let Sam gather his composure at his own pace; Jules the only one who intervened. She silently rubbed soothing circles on his good shoulder as he shuddered violently. When she felt his tremors ease, she gently prompted, "What actually happened, Sam?"

"I don't know what happened after we escaped the last time, but Ali was not going to wait for Bin Laden before taking his revenge. He had two of his men hold me while he beat me for almost twenty minutes. Then they took me far out into the desert where there was nothing for miles. After making sure that my arms were restrained behind my back and blindfolding and gagging me, Ali sent his men away so it was just him and me. He laughed as he spun the cylinder of a revolver a couple of times, drawing it out as long as he could. Then he laid a gun up against my cheek and I realized that he wasn't holding the revolver any more. It was a nine millimeter. I knew then that he meant to go through with it. I was alone – there was no backup available. The only resource I had would kill me where I knelt."

Sam took another deep breath. He was trembling again. "I knew that if I wanted to get out of there alive, it was completely up to me. Ali was rambling on about how I'd disrespected him and made him look bad in front of his leader. I'd thought about it, after the last time, how I could have gotten away from that bullet. But the last time, Ali's men were there – so even if I'd avoided that bullet, they would have held me still for the next. This time it was just me and Ali. So when I felt his hand waver slightly, I put my theoretical solution to the test." Sam shrugged at the incredulous looks he was getting. "I didn't have much choice," he said calmly. "It was either try my solution, or die without fighting."

After a few moments of thought, abashed looks replaced the incredulous ones as they realized he'd really not had another choice. So Sam continued, "I pivoted on my knees and hips, swinging my legs around to sweep his feet out from under him. I kept my feet moving, bringing them back up and began beating him with them. I still didn't have backup, so if I wanted to continue to survive, I had to disable Ali myself. So I continued to hit him with my feet and legs until he wasn't moving and for a short while after. When I was as sure as I could be that he was unconscious, I worked my hands around to the front. After I hit him a couple times with my fists, I found the keys in Ali's pocket and undid the cuffs. I yanked off the blindfold and undid the gag as quickly as I could. I kicked Ali a couple more times, but I knew I needed to get out of there fast. I knew Ali's men would come looking if he didn't join them within a specific period of time. I grabbed the gun on my way out. I needed to get to the spotting team before they left or I'd have to make my own way back to our lines and I needed to get there unseen. I'd been moving for a while before I realized two things: I hadn't come off unscathed by the shot that 'missed' – the bullet skimmed my chest before it went into the sand; and the gun that I'd picked up was my own. Ali was going to kill me with my own gun."

Sam's trembling hadn't really eased, and Jules continued to rub circles on his good shoulder. He wanted to turn his head and burrow against her, hiding his fear and pain from the others, but he didn't. He faced his audience squarely, held on to his composure, and continued his story. "It took me about two and a half hours to reach the spotting team, because Ali's men started looking for me as soon as they found Ali. The spotting team was packing up to leave when I got there. If I had been ten minutes later…" Sam paused for a long moment, looking off into something only he could see. Finally, he shrugged and continued, "But they got me safely back to camp."

He looked around the room. Anger still glinted on most faces, but Sam knew it wasn't directed at him. He was glad that his father wasn't here for this, because he figured there would have been some kind of altercation before now, if he had been.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think?

A/N2: Only one more chapter to go.


	13. Chapter 13

FF_992224_1477435532 3/23/2013

A/N: Last Chapter...

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...

* * *

_He looked around the room. Anger still glinted on most faces, but Sam knew it wasn't directed at him. He was glad that his father wasn't here for this, because he figured there would have been some kind of altercation before now, if he had been._

"And then…?" Bryan asked.

Sam frowned at him. "What do you mean: and then…?" he replied.

"What happened, Sam, when you reported in?" Bryan asked, his teeth clenched in anger. He stared hard at Sam as realization slowly crossed his face. "Yeah, we saw that. I had to hold Matt back from going after the bas – jerk!"

Ed asked slowly, looking from Sam to Bryan and back, "Does someone want to enlighten the rest of us?"

Sam flinched and looked down for a moment. Then he got to his feet and moved towards the windows, struggling to find the words to say.

"Sam?" Rob Braddock asked sternly. "Sam, what did your father do?"

Sam shrugged. "I know a lot of you think that my father abused me. But he didn't. He wasn't – isn't the warmest person in the world, but he never hit me." Then he shrugged again. "Except that one time…" Sam turned around and faced his audience. "When he heard what'd happened – he backhanded me." Again Sam saw rage flash across the faces that were watching him. "But he apologized later. And we talked it out: what happened, and why he reacted the way he did." When he saw the questions start to form, he interrupted, "That's between my father and I. What's important, though, is that it never happened again."

Sam looked around the room again, waiting for the others to indicate their acceptance, and in some instances just resignation. He transferred his gaze to the senior officers and asked quietly, "So, what now? Do we have any intel on where Ali is at this time?"

"Yes," Rob answered just as quietly. He was still agitated about his brother's reactions to Sam's mission, but he put it aside. "According to reliable sources, Ali was seen in Afghanistan just yesterday. We're pretty sure he hasn't left. So, what we're dealing with at this time, are the hired killers." Rob looked over at Spike. "Do we have any information on how they're hiring the mercenaries?"

"Yeah," Spike responded. "I've got a friend in the Security Services, and they passed on the information on this website. It's got a bounty for Sam of $5,000,000 US dollars."

Shocked silence filled the room. "No wonder," Sean Morrissey muttered. He looked around the room. Everyone else was just as shocked.

Rob said thoughtfully, "I didn't realize it was up that high." He sighed. "It started at $500,000 USD, and then moved up to $1,000,000 USD after the second incident with Ali. But I had no idea it was up to $5,000,000."

"So, for the moment, Team Two will continue to have Sam's back," Commander Holleran instructed.

"Lieutenant Jamison's group will provide additional support with security and intelligence," Rob Braddock added.

"And SIU will prosecute Stephenson and Black," Inspector Stainton finished. He looked at Sam. "Sam, after another break, I'd like to get your statement."

Sam nodded in response.

"In the meantime," Rob continued, "our troops in Afghanistan will monitor Ali and try to neutralize him." He looked around the room. "It looks like we have a plan. Does anyone have any questions?" When no one answered, he nodded and looked at Holleran and Stainton. When they nodded back, he addressed the crowd, "Ok, you're dismissed."

Everyone filed out except Team Two's Alex Haile and Donna Sabine. They were taking over the bodyguard duties from Geoff and Pete. As Ed was leaving, he looked over at Sam and reminded, "Wordy postponed the barbeque until next Sunday. We're still expecting you guys to be there."

Sam nodded, but he was drained. And he still had a difficult statement to get through. So, he left his response at that. Thirty minutes later, he and his bodyguards left the building; heading home for Sam to get the rest he needed. Only the future would tell what would happen with Ali.

* * *

A/N: So... That's the end of this part of the story. Now you know the who and the why. Coming Soon: my next story: _The End_ will tell the rest: What happens with Ali and why this all started at this time.


End file.
